


void exit(int status);

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Being bilingual is suffering, F/M, Iruma's existence is equivalent to PG 13, Shower of F word warning, Tearjerking despair final warning as always, why did I have to even translate kinky vocab in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: That unnatural stoppage of function interested many engineers. There was no error in system, the fuel was fully filled, and the components were clean without a single damage,  just as they received maintenance everyday. Yet Kiibo remained silent, ceased forever.(In which Iruma is a creator of Kiibo.)





	void exit(int status);

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [이루키보의 죽음](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347508) by 루이. 



> The title is a code in C language that allows to exit program. Pretty cool, ikr?
> 
> My last post of 2017, I guess. I'll continue to post even more works, both my work and translation, as a proud bilingual.
> 
> Everyone happy new year!

"Iruma-san?"

"’sup, Kiibo."

"Were you happy to be with me?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

Iruma was on the bed. It has been a long time since they first met. It was a terribly long time. Through that long time Iruma’s arrogant personality has not changed at all, and people left her once they couldn’t stand her anymore.

Whether the intention was good or bad, Iruma ended up parting from many people. The one and only person who remained beside her till the very last was Kiibo. The robot created by her. The robot she built just for fun ended up being with her forever. How strange. 

Iruma didn’t save her body. She was the type of person who would throw herself away, even burn herself, rather than saving her own butt. She was sometimes struck by electricity, ripped her skin by dangerous machine, or in worst case scenario, received permanent injury. Of course she built machines to replace or cure them by herself.

She did not receive any medical treatment. For she thought continuing her life by fixing an incurable injury by herself was a humiliating dishonor. 

So when a terrible disease attacked her, she only snorted. It would be a great mistake if you think cancer can defeat me. I would never lose to such thing. With such words she comforted Kiibo.

Of course she was not defeated by cancer. Iruma invented a machine that would cure a disease in a blink. Yet possessing a superior intelligence couldn’t save her from running out of time.

"I wish you were happy to be with me."

"Just stop spitting random words. Don’t you know how many times I became wet trying to get laid with you?"

"Yes. I know. I remember everything. How can I forget it when it’s your way of saying ‘I love you’?"

Kiibo held Iruma’s hand. His hand was cold. Iruma’s hands were becoming cold too. 'It’s colder than yesterday.' He felt the worst approaching. The pulse monitor he built without Iruma’s help predicted the terrible result.

"I could exist because you created me. I didn’t break down because you performed maintenance on me. I didn’t run out of the fuel because you refilled it everyday. Iruma-san, you are my creator, my lover, and the beloved dearer than anyone else."

Iruma snickered. At some point from the past Kiibo realized that it sometimes meant satisfaction, not snicker. In the lonely mechanical world, she has made at least one person happy while she lived, and was satisfied to be a beloved one to him too.

"I guess dying can change people. Kiibo."

Kiibo didn’t reply. His mechanical reasoning was analysing that Iruma is going to die soon more systematically than anyone else. The silence meant affirmation, and knowing that, Iruma made a bitter smile.

"I do not have a single regret in my life. Kiibo. I lived as how I wanted to live. I possessed a talent no one could even imitate and could have everything. But I had nothing till I invented you. You were my everything, Kiibo."

"That doesn’t sound like Iruma-san. You always... acted arrogantly, didn’t care about others at all, made vulgar comments, got mad all the time, and ignored everything. But all of those were just to hide the heart that was tender than anyone else. Were you actually an emotional person?"

"Fuck off. Kiibo. You think a few words can define a person like me? I’m way more complicated than you think. I always was."

"I’m not going to cry."

"Yes you fucking are. You are always babbling bullshits. Kiibo. Till the very last."

The hot teardrops landed on cold hand.

"Please don’t leave me. We were always together. You secretly built the machine that can reset the life span, right? You’ll flash a light toward yourself and return to yourself in twenties to yell 'I am Benjamin Button you motherfuckers', right? You’re going to rejuvenate when I say something extremely cheesy and laugh at me, right? Please tell me yes!"

"Kiibo?"

"I cannot live without you, Iruma-san."

"Kiibo."

Iruma raised her hand Kiibo wasn’t holding with a great effort. As if refusing to believe it, she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her stiffening fist.

"Fuck. I can’t control my own hand anymore."

She slowly put her other hand on that of Kiibo. Even that single action made her to pant in exhaustion.

"Did I tell you that I love you?"

"Many, many times."

"Good. Then I’ll abruptly say it one last time."

Kiibo leaned closer to Iruma.

"Kiibo. I love you."

Iruma closed her eyes with a smile. Kiibo’s tears refused to stop. He lifted lifeless Iruma and laid her right next to where she took her last breath. Then he laid down at the spot where she once was.

Holding Iruma’s hand tightly, Kiibo laid in the bed. With a sheer smile, Kiibo did not move ever again.

That unnatural stoppage of function interested many engineers. There was no error in system, the fuel was fully filled, and the components were clean without a single damage, just as they received maintenance everyday. Yet Kiibo remained silent, ceased forever.

As if Kiibo chose death to follow Iruma.


End file.
